Go Back To Better Times
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva is elderly with Parkinson's and is in a care home. A visit from Tony sets her off and she just cant get a grasp of reality... One shot but it came from my heart so please read the bit in bold at the start.


**~Hey, one shot time again haha. I've had this idea for a little while so I thought I would turn it into writing. I just wanted to say a quick story behind it as well. My gran was admitted into hospital in February with a severe pain in her back. They found out eventually it was osteoporosis. But in hospital, her memory deteriorated quite rapidly. She was diagnosed with Parkinson's quite a while ago, but this was the worst I had seen her. She would imagine things, some were just silly, but others really affected her. Some days I visit her, and she would be laughing away, but other days I would walk in and she would be crying about things she just did not understand. She is now in a nursing home. I've noticed that everyone there is different. They all have a different story. This somehow has given me this idea. So, I'll stop my babbling and just write this fic, thanks for reading~**

An 85 year old Ziva David sat on a chair at the door of her nursing home. She was well known there for dazing out the window, thinking of, oh who knows! A care assistant walked past and looked at the woman in the chair.

"Oh, hello Ziva," she said as she touched Ziva's arm. She snapped out of her daze and clutched the hand that was touching her skin.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice.

"Don't you want to join the others? We were just going to play bingo."

"No," was her simple reply.

"C'mon," she said taking her hand, "It will be fun!"

"I SAID NO!" She yelled as she slapped the care assistant's hand.

"Ok," she said, rubbing the red spot appearing on her hand.

There she sat, gazing out the window, hoping someday she would have a visitor. But she couldn't bring herself to understand that her family was dead. Her mind had been affected by the Parkinson's. She couldn't walk the same, or think the same.

An elderly man (not a resident) pressed the doorbell, emitting a ding-dong throughout the home. The Receptionist opened the door to the man dressed in an overcoat, hat and scarf. It was the 24 of December right enough.

He saw a weak and frail Ziva and sat down next to her. He removed his hat and scarf from his face. She had no trouble remembering who he was.

"Tony?" she said as she looked the old man in the face.

"Hello Ziva," he said as he took something out from his jacket. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva," he said as she looked at him puzzled.

"Christmas isn't until months Tony, right Agnes," she said trying to get the reassurance from virtually deaf Agnes who was walking past using her walking aid.

"No, Ziva. Its tomorrow," Tony reassured while patting her hand.

Ziva's eyes started to tear up as Tony asked, "What's wrong Ziva?"

"I've had no visitors Tony," she cried.

"Nonsense! Timothy was in the other day, as was Abigail. I know because they called up and told me how you were.

"They have not been! I am telling you! No one ever believes what I say anymore!"

Tony gave her a kiss on the forehead as he had to go to see Abby and McGee.

"Bye…sweet cheeks," he said as he was called over by a nurse.

Ziva nodded off to sleep as the nurse started talking.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked, having never experienced anything like this.

"Her Parkinson's is affecting her badly," she said to the old man, "Her walking is deteriorating, slowly. Her mind is playing tricks on her, she would see something that isn't there. Read into something that she had only heard half of, and be determined she had found out the true story."

Tony looked at the sleeping Israeli on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you," he said to the nurse as he got let out of the home. He gave one last look at Ziva before walking slowly out of the home.

A tear rolled down Tony's face as he realised how he never spent enough time with her when they were agents. All the torment had lost all meaning. She had changed. They had all changed.

_Oh Ziva, how I would love to have you back…_


End file.
